Pinocchio
by morganlovesterekforever
Summary: Sterek oneshot. (takes place before the hale fire) Derek want stiles to meet his parents...stiles has a problem though...*WARNING* MALE(X)MALE SEX!STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK STEREK sorry i love to cheat! XXXXXXXXX FUCK YEAH STEREK!


My body slightly shook in my seat as I drove to Derek's house. He wanted me to meet his parents. I begged him not to make me. But…it was important to him so I couldn't have not showed. I didn't want to hurt my mate. I loved him, and if meeting his parents made him happy then it makes me happy too. I slowed my car as I pulled into his driveway. The all the lights were on. I stopped my car taking a deep breath before getting out of my car. I saw Derek waiting for me on his porch. Smiling ear to ear, all teeth. He looked so genuine it made me smile back. He greeted me with a small kiss on the lips. I stared at him for a long moment.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he finally asked. I nodded.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, he laughed dryly. He moved his hand to the small of my back leading me into his lit up house. There was a huge stair case and a chandelier that I had never seen before. I never really been anywhere but Derek's room and usually he helped me through the window. He led me into a small kitchen left of the stair case. A short woman with dark hair preparing plates looked up and smiled at me wiping her hands with a dish cloth.

She walked over to us quickly holding out her hand, "You must be stiles." She said politely shaking my hand, "Derek has told us all about you." I looked over to Derek.

"Mom!" he extended the 'o'.

"What? I was just trying to be polite." She said adding a small laugh at the end.

"Well why don't you go be polite somewhere else please." He said obviously aggravated.

"Oh come one Derek be nice to your mother." I jumped at the booming voice coming from the entry way. He laughed obviously seeing me jump. He was a tall man, also with dark hair much like Derek's. I could tell where he got his looks. The man shook my hand firmly. "Hi I'm Anthony, Anthony Hale. I'm the dad."

"Nice to meet you sir." I said I'm my most polite voice. Derek chuckled. We all looked over to him trying to hide his smile. He looked up surprised at all the eyes looking at him.

"Oh it's…um nothing." He said with a faint smile still at his lips. I looked around at the small room wondering how his whole family could fit in here.

"Everyone else is going out to eat so we could have a more private dinner." His mother said as If she read my mind. "My name is Elaine Hale, by the way." I smiled. Derek's grip around my waist got tighter.

"Hey mom can I give stiles a tour of the house maybe?"

"Yeah, sure. Don't go into our room though. Okay?"

"Okay." He confirmed steering me towards the staircase. We walked up quickly looking around quickly. He went over the obvious things paintings on the wall, doors, ceiling, the regular things. We finnaly got to the end of the hallway when I saw a familiar room. His room. I was in there so often it was nothing new to me.

"Your room is great." I said. He winked and we both laughed I walked over to the familiar window and smiled. He laughed as I turned around. He was closer than I expected. He wrapped his arms around my waist resting them on my lower back.

"Hey," he whispered. Hm. "I need you to promise me something tonight okay."

"What?" I asked his beautiful green eyes staring into my soul. He leaned in next my ear.

"Don't lie." He whispered quieter than ever. I started thinking about all the times I ever lied. It took me a minute to realize why he would say something like that.

"Ohhhhh." I said in shock. He chuckled at the horrible inside joke. My curse had followed me everywhere since I hit puberty. I laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah I promise, wouldn't want that to happen at the dinner table."

He scoffed, "Keep it in the bed, big boy." I almost chocked on air at the word. I heard someone call from down stairs. Derek started walking away. Dragging me by my hand. Still chocking on air as we walked down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen the table was already neatly made with tables full of amazing looking food. She smiled up and then at our hands. Gesturing toward the table she sat down.

"Your got a call from the office and had to leave. He is really sorry though." Derek sighed and sat me in a chair pushing me in slowly. He sat next to me. There was an amazing aroma coming off of the food on the plate. I looked up at Derek who was already digging in. I tried the chicken. There were so many flavors. It was like an orgasm in my mouth. "So stiles," I looked up at his mother mouth full of noodles. She laughed "How's the food?" she giggled again. I smiled hugely.

"Amazing!" I exclaimed. She smiled back.

"Good." She said happily. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions maybe." I stopped eating to look at Derek who was looking at me too. I gave him a 'what do I do' kind of look. He nodded encouraging me. I looked back at her and nodded politely. She smiled, "Okay well, I guess to start off. What are your intensions with my son? Do you plan on a long term relationship?" she asked

"Yes definitely. I plan on going long term," I said politely back setting my hand on top of his, "well that is if he'll put up with me that long." He looked at me to smile.

"Aw," she cooed, "That's so sweet." I nodded, "Now what about precautions? Are you two being safe?" I heard Derek choked. My eyes went wide. Oh my god did she really just ask that? "Oh come on Derek. You have to think about these kinds of things! You know that."

"Mom stop!" he yelled. His eyes started turning blue.

"Now Derek don't you start with-"

"We haven't had sex." I intervened. Derek looked at me with wide green eyes. Obviously back to normal and shocked as fuck. I felt the heat start in my stomach. Dammit! I shouldn't have said anything. Derek's hand slipped under the table and over my pants which now contained my throbbing cock. I felt it getting harder by the second. Growing. Fuck me GOD DAMMIT! He looked over to me with the classic Derek glare.

"Really?" she asked, "Not even experimented?"

"Nope. We've only kissed a few times." I took a sharp breath in as it hardened more.

"Mom can me and stiles talk alone. Please." He said firmly. Her eyes darted back and forth between us as she stood up and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her. He grabbed me out of my chair by my collar pushing me into a bathroom. He locked the door behind us. Getting on his knees immediately after and pulling down my pants and boxers.

"What the hell are you doing?" I quietly yelled. He looked up at me hands firmly wrapped around the base of my dick.

"What does it look like idiot?" he said sarcastically sliding his mouth on to the tip of my dick. I let out a small moan. His tongue flicking at the slit. He pulled back quickly before taking it all into his mouth. The moan came out louder this time as he started humming. The vibrations felt so amazing against the tip of my cock. He pulled back again tightening his lips. Sucking harder and harder. I couldn't control myself anymore. My hand flew down to grab his hair pulling his head back as I thrust into his mouth as hard as I could. I felt my cock go down his throat. I heard him start to choke I pulled out quickly then back in again. I felt the warmness of his mouth surround my cock and I couldn't hold on the edge anymore. I came hard and fast into Derek's mouth. I pulled out quickly regretting it as soon as I did. He coughed spitting out my cum onto the white floor. I crouched down in front of him holding his face on each side of his face. I kissed him hard making up for what I just done. He kissed back not as urgent. He pulled away trying to catch his breath standing up slowly. He wiped the excess from the corners of his mouth. I stood up to pulling up and zipping my pants. I started following him out when he turned around grabbing my sack tightly in his hands. "If you ever do that again I swear to god stiles I will rip your throat out. WITH. MY. TEETH."  
"Okay." I spat out. He leaned in to kiss me I dodged it grabbing his; He took in a shark breath. I kissed him back. We smiled at each other.


End file.
